


Mírame

by DarkDrabblings



Series: Tumblr Requests [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDrabblings/pseuds/DarkDrabblings
Summary: Reaper wants your undivided attention while he lets you know exactly where you belong - beneath him.





	Mírame

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the sentence starter, "I want you to look at me," that got a little out of hand.

Your lungs burned as you ran, turning into every small corner and alley you could find to get away from him. Still, Reaper was hot enough on your trail that you could practically feel his breath on the back of your neck. Your communications device was dead, no thanks to Sombra, and you were all out of ammo. Meaning that you had nothing more besides the adrenaline pumping through your veins to get you to safety. You knew there was an Overwatch safehouse nearby, but you couldn’t remember where and with the added pressure of death on your heels, you couldn’t stop to gather your bearings.

Turning into another alley in Dorado, you screamed as Reaper materialized in front of you, giving you no time to stop and making you slam right into his solid form. His laughter sent a shiver down your spine as you fell to the ground. “Well, well. It looks like I finally caught up with you, _mariposa_.” His tone is playful as he cocks his head to the side looking down at you.

Shit. This wasn’t your first encounter with Reaper, but it was the first time that you happened to be by yourself. In the past, 76 had usually been close by to keep an eye on everyone, jumping in to fight with the man in black as soon as he laid eyes on him. However, 76 was currently on a different continent on another mission, leaving you completely defenseless, and with a dead team a few miles back.

“G-Get away from me,” you say, trying not to show how off guard you were and miserably failed and then tried to avoid his gaze while making an effort stand. However, Reaper was quick to place a heavy foot on your chest, ensuring you stay put.

“You know, I think this is the first time I’ve been alone with Jack’s pet,” he says, crossing his arms as you squirm and try to push him off. He rolls his eyes behind his mask and grinds the heel of his boot further into your chest. You yell at the sudden pain and dig your nails into the leather of his boots. “Now, if you'd just stop screaming,” he says, adding more pressure with every syllable he spits out, “I'd be more inclined to let you go, but only if you cooperate. Understood?” Blinking back tears, you swallow back another scream and wheeze out a small yes.

Sufficed, he alleviates the added pressure but keeps his foot on you. “Now, lay there like the good little bait you are while we wait for the Boy Scout to arrive and play hero.”

Shaking your head, you answered, “He’s not coming,” and suck in another breath to continue, “76 is off on another mission. So you’re shit out of luck.”

“ _Mentirosa_.”

“No, it’s true. Don’t you think he’d be here by now?” You grit your teeth as you hear him yawn behind his mask. “I was sent off on a mission to retrieve files from Lumerico.” Reaper lets out a long exhale. “Which, you guys succeeded in taking, and then you proceeded to kill everyone,” you finished and surprisingly, he removed his boot from your chest.

Once free of the added weight you sat up and tried to stand only for Reaper to push you back down again. “Not everyone. You don’t seem to be very thankful that I left you alive.” He chuckled at your confusion and crouched beside you. A clawed glove reached out to wrap around your neck as he continued speaking, “ _Qué ingrata que sos_.”

“I-I don’t understand,” you say, eyes widening when his grip tightened. “You said you’d let me go if I cooperated.”

“Yes, but not serving your purpose as bait isn’t exactly cooperating. So, seeing as how you’re practically useless, I was going to kill you.” Reaper slowly moves his other hand to his face and removes his mask. You gasp when bright red eyes stare back into yours, and he can’t help but quirk his lips up in a smile at the fear on your face. “However, I think you owe me something in return after our little chase.”

Reaper gives you no chance to respond before his lips crash into yours. His kiss is rough and brutal, nipping and biting your lips until you open your mouth. And when he slips his tongue inside, you’re not quite sure if the bitter taste of copper belongs to him or you. His tongue teases yours, trying to coax it into his mouth, before biting down on it when you do. You yelp and try to pull away, but his hold is steadfast.

Slowly, he shifts to straddle your legs and lays on top of you. Your hands wander to grasp at his arms as his weight pushes your back even more against the dirty gravel. He loudly groans as you submit almost immediately to him and he breaks the kiss to begin trailing kisses down to your neck. You knew this wasn’t right and that you shouldn’t give in, but you also knew what would happen if you didn’t.

So you lay there as he ravishes your neck, swallowing back the whimpers that he tries to pull out of you with every mark he leaves. You feel a hand begin to travel up your abdomen stopping to knead at a breast. He pinches and pulls at a clothed nipple for a moment before suddenly sitting up. “This won’t do.”

Reaper pulls your shirt up and off, taking your bra with it, exposing your breasts to the warm Summer air, your nipples instantly perk before his warm mouth comes down to suckle on one of them. You hiss through your teeth as he pulls away with a small pop and moves over to the other one. He grounds loudly as his tongue swirls around the nub, teasing it with his teeth, before wrapping his lips around it once more before moving over to the first.

You try to hold back the moans and whimpers as he assaults your chest; try to ignore the feeling of his metal-tipped fingers running up and down your sides. But you fail and let out a scream when his teeth sink into the skin of your upper breast. The pain of the bite makes the claws that are now digging into your skin seem like a small scratch. The tears that you had tried to hold back before now stream down your face as you thrash underneath him and beg him to stop.

He pulls away, growling at your screams. Crimson eyes meet yours for only a brief second before a sharp slap to your face had you tasting blood in your mouth. He let out a small curse as your cries turned into whimpers. His eyebrows scrunched together in disappointment before reaching out to touch the growing welt on your cheek. “I thought I told you to stop screaming.”

“Please,” you sob, “Just let me go.”

He shakes his head, thumb brushing against your lips. “You can’t ask me to do that, _mariposa_ , when we haven’t even gotten started.” He grabs your face with both hands and gives you one more forceful kiss before sitting up to begin working on your pants. You attempt to kick him off and scratch his arms before another resounding slap to your other cheek makes you stop. This time the steel digits cut into your skin, and you sob as your tears mix with the fresh blood dripping from the wounds.

Once, he sees that you won’t try to fight back, he gets back to work on your pants. Quickly, pulling and tugging until they’re all the way off before shredding your panties. “Cariño,” he says as he pulls your legs apart to kneel between them, “ _Te prometo_ that no one else is going to want you by the time I’m finished. Pero, no te preocupes, because you probably won’t want anyone else either.”

You’re too stunned to speak and too scared to run. All you can do is stare at Reaper with fear-stricken eyes as he slowly sheds his leather coat. When begins working on his ammo belt, the heavy thud of it hitting the floor snaps you somewhat back into reality, and you weakly beg him again not to do this. However, the sound of his zipper being pulled down is louder than your pleas, and he ignores you as he settles between your legs again.

“This,” he says, placing a hand next to your head as he lines up against your entrance, “This is all you will ever be good for. Remember that.” Quickly, he forces his entire girth inside you with one thrust. Your back arches the instant he rips through you, and you’re barely able to make out what he’s saying over your screams. Your body was woefully unprepared to take on someone his size, and your walls burn in pain as they’re quickly and forcefully stretched to accommodate him.

The combination of your warmth and tightness cause him to still the instant the head of his cock is pressing against your womb. “F-Fuck,” he says, stuttering as your walls pulse around him, “ _Estás más apretada de lo que pensaba_.” Placing both hands on your waist, he pulls almost entirely out and groans at the sight of the light red blemishes that paint his cock before sinking himself back into your warmth.

“Shh…” His thumbs rub small circles in your skin, trying to comfort you as you cry. “Don’t worry; I’m going to enjoy this for the both of us.” Reaper drags his claws from your waist to your thighs, leaving behind trails of red. Stopping to place his hands beneath your knees and leaning over you while pushing your legs further up so that he could settle a little deeper inside.

“I want you to look at me,” he says, face now inches away from yours as he begins to rock inside you. “I want you to look at me and know that you are exactly where you belong - beneath me.”

Your mouth opens and closes, trying to find the right words, but with every knock against your cervix, white pain flashes through your body. The hard gravel on your naked back digs deeper with every push of his hips, but you barely feel it as you stare back at him. His gaze never leaves your either, wanting to take in every detail of your face while tears continue to fall.

Slowly, your body begins to adjust to him, and now you’re not sure if the wetness that you feel is still from blood or slick. Reaper feels it as well and kisses you as he ups his pace. “What a good little girl you are,” he says against your lips. “So obedient. There’s no one like you at Talon.”

You shake your head and try to keep your breathing steady while he growls at your refusal. “I could keep you safe.” A scoff escapes your lips, and he slams into you. “Do you think Overwatch kept you safe!? Look at where you’re at now!”

Placing your legs on his shoulder, he uses a now free hand to move between your bodies, kissing you again when you feel the cold metal stroke against your clit. This time you pulled away, turning your head to the side. “No,” you begged while he flicked at your nub. “Stop.”

“Do you think Jack kept you safe?” Reaper asked, continuously pounding into your abused hole. “You think they’re going to want you back when you return to them filled with my cum dripping out of you like some common _puta_?”

His words were laced with venom as he continued stroking the new fire in your belly, teasing and rolling your clit beneath his finger.

“You think they’re going to want you when you tell them you came for me? You think Jack’s going to want you?”

“Wha-” But your question was cut off when he slammed his lips back onto yours. He was furious as he slammed into you, slamming his cock into you with every intent to hurt. Another pain arose when Reaper slipped his other arm underneath your back, aggravating the scratches and bruises from the gravel, and pulled you even closer to him. His thrusts were becoming more and more shallow with every minute.

“Join me,” he said, pulling away from your lips. You can see the hellfire in his eyes, and it’s hypnotizing as your end approaches as well. “ _Mira como estas mojáda_. Overwatch can’t give you what I’m offering” Every word he says jumbles together as he keeps you on edge, pulling away until Reaper hears what he wants.

You try to hold out for as long as you can, fighting every urge to ignore the sweet Spanish words and threats that he continuously whispers in your ear. But you break soon enough, wrapping your arms around his neck and telling him what he wants to hear. You could almost cum from the deep rumble of victorious laughter that he does, causing your entire body to shiver. “I knew you were Jackie’s good girl for a reason,” he says and finally lets you tip over.

Your entire body trembles as you cum. You know you should feel disgusted at how quickly you gave in to your enemy, but it’s hard to differentiate between right and wrong as he fucks you through your orgasm; especially, as he kisses you, only pulling away to praise as for how good you feel around his cock.

Reaper follows you shortly after, pressing you as close as he can to him while he empties his seed inside your womb. You can still feel your walls convulsing around him, practically squeezing every last drop from him. Even then, he continues fucking the two of you through your orgasms until he’s spent.

“That’s enough,” he says, moving the arm from your back to tug at yours still currently wrapped tightly around his neck. You drop your arms just in time to catch yourself when he shrugs your legs off his shoulders to stand. “Sorry,” you mumbled and sat up.

Shame and regret course through your body, slightly overpowering the pain between your legs and this time you can see Reaper visibly roll his eyes whenever you wince from the ache, but you try to look anywhere but at him. Spotting your clothes a few feet away, you scoot over to them, cringing internally as his cum slips out with every move. You want nothing more than to find the safehouse and return home.

However, Reaper has other plans for you, and with another hard push from his boot, you once more find yourself flat on your back, staring up at him. Your eyes widen in surprise when you realize that he was still exposed with his cock in hand, slowly stroking it as he looked down. “What do you think you’re doing?” Reaper says, nudging the fresh bite on your chest with his boot.

“I-I thought you were done,” you say as your breathing begins to pick up. You weren’t sure you could last through another one of his sessions, and you damn well didn’t want to find out. “Please, I just want to go home.”

“Ay, _pequeña_ , I am your home now.” It would be sweet if he wasn’t standing there with the devil’s grin, bright red eyes, and hand still stroking his now hard cock.

“No.” You shook your head, fresh tears now tracing the path of the dried ones. “Not again, please. I just want to go back.” “Back to Jack?” he asks, pausing in his ministrations as he steps on you again.

“No, I-I’m not anything with 76. He’s j-just my b-boss,” you said, voice stammering with fear and uncertainty.

“Was,” he says, taking his foot off, “You should consider me a promotion from him.” When you don’t respond, he lightly kicks at your side a couple of times until you look back at him. “Semantics aside, I’m not done with you yet. Turn over.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **TRANSLATIONS:**  
>  Mariposa = Butterfly  
> Mentirosa = Liar  
> Qué ingrata que sos = You’re so ungrateful (roughly)  
> Te prometo = I promise  
> Pero, no te preocupes = But, don’t worry  
> Estás más apretada de lo que pensaba = You’re tighter than I though  
> Mira como estas mojáda. = Look how wet you are
> 
>  
> 
> If you liked this, please don't hesitate to check out my other sinful prompts on my Tumblr!
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
> [DarkDrabblings](https://darkdrabblings.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
